This is What I Want
by kawaii.smiles
Summary: Miyu wants to confess her love to Kanata...only there's one problem... he already has a girlfriend. K&M please R
1. Prologue: Surprise

I guess I should start off with the disclaimer :)  
**Disclaimer: surprisingsmilesx3 does not own any part of Daa! Daa! Daa!**  
Please enjoy and flames are welcome, just don't be too harsh please

**PROLOGUE : SURPRISE!**

Miyu sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. How could she declare her love to Kanata now? Miyu's mind wandered off to a memory from a week ago.

-Miyu's Flashback-

_Miyu had finally decided to tell Kanata that she liked him. She smiled and decided it was a good plan until she spotted Kanata with the new girl from their class, Hana. Again. _

_Miyu gasped as Hana confessed her love to Kanata. "I love you Kanata! Please accept my feelings! Onegai!" sobbed Hana. Kanata blushed. "Well, you see,…" Kanata _

_stuttered "So..you won't accept my feelings," whispered Hana. "No, I will," Kanata responded. _

-End Flashback-

Everyone was getting worried about her because she had barely eaten in the last week, and she didn't want that. _I know _ Miyu thought _I'll surprise them. I'll get a boyfriend so everyone_

_ will think that my new boyfriend's the reason why I haven't been eating. Hmm... something like that but I will get a boyfriend…Maybe I'll forget about Kanata this way…_


	2. Memories

I will be continuing  
Thanks to:  
winry rocabelle  
Kawaii Althea  
imuzuok

this story is dedicated to the three of you, if that's okay with you guys  
A/N: this story is sorta based on my MMPPP fanfiction so please do not flame me because they're so similar.

**Chapter One**  
"**Memories"**

Miyu sighed. This was her 1st day of boyfriend shopping at the mall and she was already bored. _How can I expect myself to date someone that I don't love? No, what am I  
_

_thinking? I need a boyfriend…in order to forget about Kanata._ Miyu sighed once more. _I've done enough 'boyfriend' shopping for one day. I should just go home. Miyu _

_thought._ Miyu exited the mall and slowly started walking home. Not paying attention to where she was walking, she bumped into a stranger. Startled, Miyu looked up. The stranger was

a boy about her age with brown hair, light brown eyes, and a dreamy face. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and…" Miyu started to say. "No, please don't worry about

it…wait a minute…are you Miyu? Kouzuki Miyu?" asked the boy. "Wait, don't tell me you're Takahashi Aki? Aki-kun from elementary school?" Miyu asked excitedly.

"Yeah! I can't believe it Miyu! You actually got pretty," Aki stated. "Oh, is that so?" asked Miyu. _Kyaa!! I can't believe it! I've actually met my first love again! It's like a manga or_

_ an anime! And he's still as dreamy as ever! Miyu thought excitedly. _"Well, since there's a tea shop next door, why don't we go in and grab a cup of tea? We can catch up," said

Miyu. "That's a good idea," responded Aki. They two of them entered the shop and they sat down at a table next to the window. As Miyu and Aki started talking, Kanata and Hana

passed by the tea shop. "Wait a minute, isn't that Miyu?" asked Kanata. "Oh, it is! But who's that across from her? Could it be, her boyfriend?" gasped Hana. _No way! Kanata _

_thought. Is he? _


	3. Jealous Much

I'm really sorry but I can't make my chapters longer because I don't have a lot of spare time and it's already hard to continue the fanfics I started, sorry.

**Chapter Two**  
"**Jealous Much?"**

Kanata froze outside the tea shop. _Why? Why is Miyu with that guy_ _Kananta thought. _"What's wrong, Kanata. Let's go into the tea shop, I want to say hi to Miyu," said Hana. "Uhh,

okay," responded Kanata. The young couple entered the shop. "Miyu-chan!" said Hana. "Hana-chan? Kanata-kun? What are you doing here?" asked Miyu. "We just came by because

we saw you from outside," Hana smiled. "Who's your friend?" she asked. "Oh, this is Sato Akito, Aki-kun, this is Takahashi Hana and Saionji Kanata," said Miyu. "Oh, nice to meet

you," said Hana. "Same here. Miyu I have to leave right now. I gave you my phone number so I'm going to leave. Bye Miyu. And it was nice meeting you, Takahashi-san, Saionji-san,"

said Aki. "Okay then. Bye," said Miyu. The three of them watched Aki pay and leave. "Well, I'm going to head on home, bye Kanata, Hana," said Miyu and she walked to the door.

Miyu stepped outside and started walking toward the Saionji temple. _Maybe, maybe Aki-kun is the one. He always cheers me up and I don't feel as bad as I usually do when I see _

_Kanata with Hana-chan thought Miyu as she walked up the stairs to the temple. _"I'm back!" Miyu called out. "Miyu-san, welcome back," replied Wanya. "Where's Ruu-kun?"

asked Miyu. "I put him down for a nap," Wanya responded. "Oh, okay," Miyu said as she went into her room.

Meanwhile…

"Kanata, is something the matter?" asked Hana. "No, it's nothing, but I think I'm going to go home now, I'm not feeling well," responded Kanata. "Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you soon

then," said Hana. "Okay, bye," said Kanata and he left the shop. _Who is that guy to Miyu. Does she like him? Thought Kanata to himself_.

Kanata arrived at his house and he stepped inside. He walked up to Miyu's room and was about to open the door when he heard Miyu's voice. "Aki-kun…" Miyu started to say. But

that was all Kanata heard.


	4. AN notice

There will be no update this week because I'm really busy and I've been slipping in my grades, so next update will probably be next Saturday which is December 23, 2006

Thanks,  
Surprisingsmilesx3

P.S. please review if you can, thank you


	5. My True Feelings

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**  
I'm really sorry that I didn't update quickly and that it's short **  
**

**Chapter Three**  
"**What Are My True Feelings?"**

Kanata slowly backed away from Miyu's door. He had only heard the name "Aki" but it was too much for him. Kanata ran outside. _I don't understand thought Kanata. What's so _

_great about Akito-san? And, why am I feeling this way? Why do I care?_ At that moment, Miyu came outside. "I'm going out to get groceries then Wanya," Miyu called out. "Ah, Miyu,

I'll go with you," said Kanata. "Uh, okay," replied Miyu. The two walked in silence until they reached the supermarket. "Umm..so you and Hana-chan…how are things between you

guys?" asked Miyu. "It's fine. You and Akito?" asked Kanata. "Well, we're just friends but…" Miyu blushed. "Oh…" Kanata said. "Well then, let's get the groceries," said Miyu. The two

walked inside. "First, we need to get eggs," said Miyu. "Oh, okay," responded Kanata. On their way to get the eggs, Miyu stopped walking and said, "Kanata? What do you think of

Aki-kun? He asked me out and I wanted to if I should…go out with him." "He did?" asked Kanata. "Um, yeah and…"Miyu stopped talking. Kanata looked to the floor. "Miyu, if you

really like him then… you should go out with him… but let me just tell you this, I love you," said Kanata softly. Miyu froze.


End file.
